Crystal Clarity
by lemonbalm
Summary: A decade and a half later, Sarah returns to the Labyrinth with a much clearer view of herself and what she is seeking.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a first foray into fanfiction after years of reading. Here's hoping I get the disclaimer language right:_

_All recognizable characters belong to the creators. I make no profit from the usage. _

* * *

><p>The words hung in the air as Sarah stared at her brother in shock. At fourteen, he now stood eye to eye with her, and for one brief moment she felt a slight shiver of fear as she assessed the level of rage on his face.<p>

"You don't mean that," she said gently. "I know that you're angry with me for barging in here, but you don't really hate me."

For half a moment, she saw a flicker of hurt little boy in his expression, before he turned his back on her and flung himself onto his bed. "She's never going to come here again. So, now you've run off another girlfriend, and the whole freakin' school is going to be talking about it."

Sarah sagged against the door frame of Toby's room in relief that it appeared the worst of the angst storm had passed – at least the part that sometimes felt dangerous in dealing with a teenage boy growing up without a father to help teach him respect.

She shook her head. "I have told you before, I don't want you taking girls into your room, and especially when I'm not home!"

He snorted. "Don't worry, there are plenty of other rooms and horizontal spaces in this house. You're never home, you'd never know the difference."

She closed her eyes and tried to gather her patience. "Look, Toby, it's just the two of us. I'm doing the best I can, and I want you to have a decent future. You're too young to become a father. I know how hard it is at that age to take care of a kid – that's how old I was when you were born."

His head popped up and he turned his glare on her again. "You're not going to start that story again, are you? I've heard it a hundred times before. Poor little Sarah, forced to baby sit a baby who screamed all the time and took all her toys until she was so frustrated she had the goblins come take him away." He stood up and walked over to her again. "Fairy tales don't exist. The goblins don't exist. You never met a Goblin King, and he wouldn't have wanted you anyway." He smirked at her as she stepped back into the hallway away from him.

"I never said any of that actually happened. I'm trying to get across how frustrating it can be to handle…"

Toby slammed the door in front of her. She rested her forehead against it, trying desperately to figure out what her next step should be, when she heard his mutter on the other side of the door. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." She froze.

* * *

><p><em>So, how is that for a start? :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoying my first foray into fiction in a couple decades - and happy to have a day off work to do it! Same disclaimers as first..._

* * *

><p>The silence of the house suddenly seemed ominous. Sarah stepped back and stared at the door, wondering if her mind was playing tricks and convincing her she'd heard something she hadn't. From her right, she heard a quiet scratch, and she spun around to stare down the empty hallway. The breath she had been holding whooshed out, and she shook her head. "It's not real, you know that!" she scolded herself. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, the nagging headache that had brought her home early from work kicking back up again.<p>

Sarah turned back and walked down the hallway to the master suite she had eventually moved into and opened the door to her sanctuary, intent on finding some Tylenol and a hot bath while she waited for Toby to cool off. As the door began to swing inward, she heard a rush of feet behind her and turned her head, expecting to see her brother storming down the hallway. Instead, she saw a flash of something small and furry hurtling at the back of her knees.

The impact threw her forward and she desperately tried to catch herself on the door frame, wrenching her shoulder a bit in the failed effort. Instead of hitting the hard wood floor, though, she landed on her left shoulder and hip on unforgiving stone. Fortunately, instead of bouncing off the stone, her head crashed into flesh and bone. She was slightly dazed, and turned her head to see a hideous little creature squawking in dismay as it shoved her away and limped off, disappearing into a crowd of similar beings. She rolled onto her back to catch her breath and get her bearings as a hush fell over the room.

Oh, no. No, no, no. She closed her eyes. This could not be happening – it had all been a dream. It hadn't been real. If she kept her eyes closed long enough, she would open them to her familiar ceiling – the one she spent hours staring at worrying over her brother, and finances, and a half a million other things that kept her awake at night. It would not be arching stone. There would not be scrolling wood carved in the shape of ribbons serving as seating for dozens of goblins along the walls. There would not be a circular throne, draped in patterned purple fabric, or what seemed like a hundred grubby little goblins around the edges of the room. Cautiously, she cracked one eye open. There would not be a chicken staring at her six inches away from her ear. She threw an arm over her eyes, startling a squawk out of the bird.

At her movement the goblins began to chatter quietly among themselves. She could barely make out words and phrases here and there, but it seemed as if her appearance was as much a shock to them as it was to her. She heard a shuffling noise as one of the braver goblins approached her, and then she felt a firm nudge against her ribs. Without bothering to remove her arm, she muttered an order to leave her alone. At a second, slightly harder nudge, she uncovered her eyes just enough to glare at the offender.

"Lady broke?" he asked, staring at her.

"I can't pretend you're not real if you keep poking me!" she said. He just looked at her, puzzled, and scratched at his wild mop of hair. She sighed. "Bruised, I think, but not broken."

He nodded in satisfaction. "Lady is a lot bigger than a child. Didn't know any other way to take her when she got wished away." Other goblins gathered behind him, peering at her sprawled out on the floor of the throne room. He appeared to be one of the largest of the group, but he staggered a bit when a smaller female shoved him and hissed an order to help her up. Grudgingly, he held out a hand to her.

She watched him for a moment while she took stock of her injuries. Her right shoulder burned some across the front from where she'd tried to catch the door frame, and she was going to have a huge bruise on her left hip and elbow from the impact with the floor, but nothing seemed severe or long term. She reached out with her left arm and let him pull her up to sitting as she looked around.

All around her the goblins appeared to be returning to their normal activities and the noise level was rapidly rising. She swung her legs to the right and lowered her feet to the floor of the depression in front of the throne as she took in the room. Suddenly a winged goblin plopped to the ground by her shoes and held out a brightly colored doll, flashing her a huge grin as he shook it to produce a faint "Mama!" Mystified, she took the doll, and the goblin took off again, happy to have accomplished his mission. To her left, another was setting up a stack of blocks and pantomiming knocking them down, while a third was seated nearby, waving a fabric book for her attention.

She was watching the antics of the goblins when she felt a cup being pushed into her hand. She looked up to see the goblin woman from earlier, giving her a gentle smile. "Welcome, miss," she said, "can I get you anything?"

Sarah shook her head, still dazed from the events of the last 10 minutes. One moment she was arguing with her brother, and the next she was being coddled by goblins. She wondered if she'd hit her head much harder than she'd thought.

"Well, the King will be here after he sends the wisher to run the Labyrinth, so you just stay right here and behave yourself until he gets back." With that, the goblin woman walked away.

Sara dropped her head into her hands and groaned quietly to herself. Oh, no. If this place was really real after all, then so was he. And she was going to have to face all the hard lessons she'd learned all over again. As she tried to decide if she had time to make a run for the Labyrinth to buy a few minutes alone to think, the sudden drop in noise alerted her.

He was back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Because I had the time today, here's the third chapter... and the same disclaimer applies._

* * *

><p>Jareth was draped over his throne, one hand over his eyes and his leg idly kicking. He was tired and definitely in need of a break. It appeared that the human population was determined to ensure the survival of the Fae by providing a strong infusion of new members, and he was not only physically tested, but emotionally exhausted as well.<p>

He had just returned from his latest placement. The goblins had presented him with a newborn baby, wrapped in a ratty t-shirt and still damp from the birth fluids. When he had gone to challenge the mother to run the Labyrinth for the return of her child, he found a girl barely more than a child herself and more terrified of her parents' reaction than concerned with the fate of the boy she'd wished away. She'd turned her back on the path to the Labyrinth, and he'd been left with the youngest infant ever placed in his care.

He'd spent hours with the new parents selected from the long list of waiting prospects, helping them to locate a wet nurse and request a healer to check the child. Knowing the mother had likely not had care during her pregnancy, there was concern about the health of the baby, but in the end, he was healthy despite being small.

He'd just begun to contemplate a bath and then bed when he felt the call come through again. He felt a flare of anger and jumped to his feet with a nearly inaudible growl. He grabbed the nearest goblin and gave a sharp order to go and fetch the child, then vanished with a flourish to go and confront the wisher.

* * *

><p>Jareth felt a wash of familiarity as he appeared with a flourish in the mortal's bedroom and was met with the startled reaction of a fourteen year old boy. The teenager was mere inches away as the Goblin King coalesced in his most imposing form, and he scrambled backwards, tumbling over the bed and landing on the pile of dirty clothes heaped outside the closet door. As Jareth assessed the boy's level of intimidation, he made a minute adjustment to the glamour to increase the fear factor.<p>

A mop of curly brown hair and a pair of blue eyes popped back up over the side of the bed. "Holy crap!" the boy exclaimed. "You're him! You're the Goblin King! What are you doing here?"

It was Jareth's turn to be startled, although he didn't show it. He kept his gaze cold as he stared at the wisher, deciding the next move to make.

The boy's face went white as he stared at the silent imposing figure in front of him. His mind was racing as he tried to recall the last few minutes. He groaned as he remembered the words he'd spoken in pure sarcasm after the argument with his sister. "You didn't take her, did you? You didn't take Sarah? Tell me you didn't!"

In response, Jareth crossed his arms and stared. "What is your name, boy?" he asked, the contempt bleeding through in his tone.

"It's Toby," the boy stammered, looking confused. "Don't you remember me?"

"And who is Sarah to you?" the king asked, although the threads of memory were beginning to tie together in his mind.

"She's my sister, sir. She's told me stories about you, but I thought they were make-believe."

"Then you were wrong." Jareth produced a crystal and began to roll it between his hands hypnotically, the movement soothing for himself and mesmerizing to the boy crouched down across from him. "Sarah is mine now," he proclaimed.

Toby stood up abruptly, shaking off a measure of the fear holding him. "You can't have her. I didn't mean for you to take her. I didn't know it was real."

With a careless shrug, Jareth waved away the crystal. "It doesn't matter. What's said is said," he replied, echoing the same words he said to the pretty dark haired girl in his memory.

"No! You have to let me have a chance to win her back!" A hint of desperation hung in the air as the boy forgot his fear in his urgency. "That's the way the game is played, right? I have to run the Labyrinth and I can bring her home!"

"Do you really think you have what it takes, boy?" Jareth took in the combination of anger and fear wrapped up in Toby's expression. "You doom her to the same fate she saved you from."

Just like that, a measure of the defiance drained from the boy's eyes. "Please," he asked, "she's all that I have left."

Jareth absorbed the information and then smiled at the boy, producing another crystal. He held it in an outstretched hand and softened his tone. "I'm offering you freedom. A chance to belong to a new family, one with parents, and without an interfering older sister. All you have to do is accept, and you'll never remember a different life."

Toby stared at the crystal, seemingly entranced by what he saw inside. For a moment he wavered, staring at the image, and then he froze. He raised his eyes to meet Jareth's. "If I take this, I'm not only losing Sarah, but my memories of my mom and dad. I can't do that."

Jareth stepped back and waved the crystal out of existence, and then moved aside to gesture at the window. On the other side was a windswept hill overlooking the vast Labyrinth. "Very well, then," he said. "You have thirteen hours in which to find your sister in the castle beyond the Goblin City." Without looking to see if the boy took the first steps forward, he faded out of sight.

* * *

><p>A silence fell over the throne room as the Goblin King whirled into sight. In front of him, a definitively female figure sat on the edge of the depression before the throne, seemingly frozen in place, her face in her hands.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_This is so much fun, and I've already received nice encouragement, so here's another chapter. It's a PITA to write a draft on Google Docs via phone, but a nice distraction from dry and boring presentations. I am not sure if this will measure up to people's ideas of where the story may be going, but rest assured that I have planned out where I want to take these two and we'll eventually get there together! Next chapter we'll see more of what's happening in Sarah's head. Disclaimer - own nothing, profit from nothing. _

* * *

><p>Sarah kept her head down as she listened to the thudding of the booted footsteps approaching. She dreaded the moment she would have to look at the person who had lurked in her dreams for years. He had held such a pivotal role in her transition to the grown up world, she was more than half glad she'd never had to face him, and by extension her naive younger self. It had been easier to convince herself that it had all been a dream, especially after the loss of her parents. And now, after being slammed with the reality of her current situation, she felt a rush of heat in her face and a nauseating drop in her stomach.<p>

Jareth stood silently a moment, staring at the still figure in front of him. He knew that she had to have heard him coming in the relative quiet of the room. The goblins were warily watching from the edges of the room as the king contemplated the girl, now woman, who had once defeated the Labyrinth. He wondered if she had the same stubborn defiance that had driven her youthful insistence on retrieving the brother she'd angrily wished away. Given the behavior of the boy he'd just left, he knew that she'd already be in a state of high emotional alert.

After the minutes stretched out to a snapping point, Sarah sat upright and squared her shoulders. She'd learned that avoiding problems never solved them, and she wanted to get this first meeting over with. She stood and pivoted, and then stumbled back in shock at the sight before her.

It was the Goblin King, and yet not. He was a nightmare version of the being that had haunted her dreams and her descriptions. Instead of golden blond, his hair was stark white and standing on end as if made of stiff bristles. His face was so pale he could have passed as a vampire, and the elegant eyebrows arched over eyes outlined in black and charcoal with no hint of color. His slim body was encased in black armor that seemed to soak in light with no reflection. He remained silent while she caught her balance, her hand rising to cover her throat without thought.

"Hello, Sarah," he murmured. When she made no response, he began to slowly walk around the perimeter of the pit in which she stood, watching as she carefully turned to remain facing him. "Now, how did you end up here in my castle again, and on this end of the wish?" he mused.

After a false start, she got her voice to work again, and struggled to maintain an even tone. "I want to go back home. I don't have time for games. I have to go to work in the morning."

His laugh was rich and unforced, and caught her off guard. It seemed completely disconnected from the vision in front of her. "Well, darling girl, it will all depend on your brother, won't it?" He produced a crystal and tossed it toward her without warning. Out of reflex, she caught it in midair, but refused to look at it. He smiled. "This one is safe. It shows only your brother's progress in the maze, and nothing more. Your viewing affects nothing." He casually waved a hand at the clock behind him, and she could see that it showed a few minutes into the 13 hour run.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"If your brother should lose, you mean?" He was still again, staring at her for any reaction she made. "You are certainly far older than the children we receive. I think you'd be a bit set in your ways. Tell me, what skills do you have?"

She was at a loss for words, and tightened her hand on the crystal she held. He held her eyes for a few more moments, giving nothing away, and then turned and walked toward his throne. Gracefully, he turned and seated himself, crossing an ankle over his knee. "Gerea!" he called.

The goblin woman who'd spoken to Sarah before came forward. "I think it's time for a bit of a snack. Please bring refreshments for me and my guest."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Gerea answered, and with a sidelong look at the woman, she hurried from the room.

"Please, sit," Jareth said as he gestured to the edge of pit where cushions were piled. "I believe you'll be in for a wait. It appears that your brother shares your stubborn nature, and he won't give up easily."

Warily, Sarah stepped back to the far edge, never taking her eyes off the reclining king. She was trying to reconcile the cordial tone with the terrifying appearance. She glanced briefly at one of the cushions, but after spotting the questionable stains of unknown origin, she elected to sit on the bare stone instead.

A soft chuckle escaped the man watching her, and her eyes snapped back to him. "You cowered before me, I was frightening." She flinched as the words echoed in her memory. "Your description of me to Toby was colored by your fear. I had to exceed expectations to elicit the necessary response. Speaking of, how is the boy doing?"

At his words her eyes dropped to the crystal sphere in her hands. As clear as a video feed, she saw her brother walking along the outside wall of the Labyrinth, looking for the gateway to enter. Her eyes snapped back up to Jareth. "Will he find Hoggle to help him?" she asked.

"He'll find no more and no less than you, or any other runner, would find. How he handles the challenges is entirely up to him." Gerea came bustling back into the room with a tray in her hands loaded with bread, cheese, some apples, and a decanter. Jareth made a casual gesture, and a low table appeared to the right of the throne. Quickly, Gerea placed the tray on the table, and pulled a pair of wine glasses from her pockets to rest beside the decanter. With a quick curtsey, she backed away to stand among the goblins, who were still unnaturally quiet as they watched the scene unfold.

"Come, eat," he invited Sarah, never moving from his spot in the throne. She sat frozen, completely unsure what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

After a moment, Sarah stood up and walked forward to the edge of the pit in front of the throne. "Actually, is there a bathroom I can use?" she asked, and Jareth nodded. He motioned again to Gerea, who stepped forward once more.

"This way, miss," she said, and headed again toward the door she'd just come through. Without thinking, Sarah shifted her weight to her left leg to step up with her right and hissed as the soreness in that hip caught her by surprise. She caught a brief flicker of what looked like concern on the face of the lounging king, but kept moving as if nothing was wrong. She needed to find a quiet place to regroup her thoughts.

As the two women exited the room, the remaining goblins roared back to life, chattering and hurling questions and speculations. The tall one who'd helped her up hurried forward to speak to his king, who sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees in thought.

"Your Majesty, she's an adult! Why did the wish work to bring her here? That's never happened before!" He kept his voice quiet, stealing looks over his shoulder as if Sarah would burst back into the room at any moment.

Jareth shook his head. "I don't know, Gareng. I'm going to go check a few things. Keep an eye on things here." With that, he stood and vanished.

* * *

><p>Sarah followed the goblin woman down a narrow stone hallway until she stopped in front of a plain wooden door. "I'll wait for you here," Gerea said as she pushed the door open.<p>

Sarah stepped through before shutting the door and slumping back against it. She closed her eyes and leaned back her head, wincing as a tender spot came into contact with the wood. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she opened her eyes and looked around the simple little room. When she'd asked to use a bathroom, she had assumed that Jareth would know what she was asking for, and found that she was correct. She stood in what would have passed for a regular half bath in a normal home Above, with a toilet, a wash basin on a simple wooden stand, and an oval mirror. She didn't even want to know about indoor plumbing or logistics – she was just happy they were available.

After using the toilet and washing her hands, she glanced up into the mirror and grimaced. Oh, great. If she wasn't so tired, and still battling that same lingering headache, she would have laughed at the image that met her eyes. Her hair, which had started the evening neatly pulled back in a low ponytail, had wild straggles around her face and a large section snagged up into a half loop on the right side of her head. She was pale, and had shadows under her eyes that made them look faintly bruised. The uniform from her second job as a waitress was rumpled, with the white button down shirt showing dirt streaks from the landing on the floor, one sleeve still rolled to the elbow and the other down around her wrist. The knee length black skirt was twisted around so that the kick pleat was all the way around to the side, and also decorated with streaks of dust. The sensible black shoes were scuffed to the point that a buffing probably wouldn't salvage them. Quickly, she did what she could to neaten her appearance, taking down her pony tail and finger combing the hair that fell to the middle of her shoulder blades, before splashing cool water to bring color back to her cheeks.

She paused and considered her reflection, wondering why she was bothering. She was a grown woman, not a little girl anymore. The years since she'd last been here in the Underground had not been easy, but they'd reinforced the lessons that she'd learned about herself in that visit. She no longer looked at things with a sense of bravado or took things at face value. She had learned to evaluate the here and now and to weigh the cost and benefit of every action available. She'd have to rely on those lessons now more than ever. She refused to allow herself to be intimidated or bullied. With that pep talk with herself completed she began to straighten up.

The crystal she had set on the counter caught her eye, and she picked it up to peer inside. She couldn't hear anything, but she could see her brother standing by the gate to the Labyrinth, talking to the familiar figure of Hoggle. Toby was staring up at the closed gates, while Hoggle was nearby holding his fairy-spray canister and stealing glances at the boy. This would be the point where he should be asking the right questions to get the gate opened, and she hoped he remembered the stories she'd told him. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until a knock sounded on the door, making her jump.

She opened the door to find Gerea standing there with her hands on her hips. "I thought I was going to have to go get someone to open the door," she lightly scolded. "What were you doing in there for so long?"

Sarah stepped out and pulled the door closed behind her. Luckily, it was the first door on the right, she made a mental note, and would be easily to find when she needed it later. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you were waiting."

Gerea looked her over and gave a little nod to herself. "You look a bit better. You have more color to your face. Are you hungry?" She turned and began to walk back towards the throne room.

Hurrying to catch up, Sarah said, "Yes, I am a little. I haven't had a chance to grab dinner yet." Gerea just nodded and kept walking.

When they arrived back to the crowded throne room, Sarah was surprised to find Jareth gone. The remaining goblins paid no attention to the two as they walked across to the table where the tray sat untouched. Sarah nearly reached for the bread when she stopped, and then looked again at the plate with suspicion. "This isn't going to be like the myth of Persephone, is it? I eat the food and I'm doomed to live here forever?"

Gerea gave a real laugh and shook her head. "No, that won't happen. According to the story I've heard, you ate food here on your first visit, and you weren't trapped." Sarah looked at her, shocked. "Oh, I know who you are, Miss Sarah. You've already visited us before."

Sarah sighed, then grabbed the decanter of wine and poured a small amount into one of the glasses. It was a gorgeous dark purple red, and she lifted it for a long sniff. She smelled tones of berries and something darker and rich. A small sip, and the flavor exploded over her tongue. She closed her eyes in bliss for a moment, before pouring herself a full glass. She grinned at Gerea and then gestured at the second glass with the decanter. The small woman gave her an impish grin and a nod, so Sarah filled the second glass and handed it to her, dropping in a small curtsy that brought another laugh. She picked up the plate of food, and sat down again at the rim of the pit, positioning the plate beside her. She patted the floor in invitation, and Gerea sat down to join her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth looked around the dark and quiet foyer in which he stood. Even in the dim light of a streetlight shining through the curtained windows beside the front door, he could see that the rug at his feet and the wall paper on the walls was faded and outdated. Not bothering to hide the sound of his footsteps on the hardwood floor, he wandered forward through the attached dining room and into the kitchen of the Williams house.

He paused by the fridge to examine the mishmash of papers held by magnets. One childish drawing showed a small stick figure with two larger ones, and a midsized figure nearby, with "Toby" scrawled across the page. There were various reminders and notes, and magnets with unfamiliar sayings and pictures, one affixing an old photograph of an Old English Sheepdog above the water dispenser. On top of the appliance he spotted an opened bottle of red wine, and lifted it down to open the stopper and sniff the contents. He replaced the bottle and slowly continued his circuit of the room.

By the back door he found a riot of discarded shoes, primarily male. Hanging from a row of small hooks were two sets of keys, and a tote bag embroidered with "Miss Sarah" was carelessly tossed in the corner. He completed the circuit of the lower level and moved to the stairs.

At the first landing, he stepped onto the branching steps and found a large bonus room. There was a ratty sofa sitting in front of a TV on a battered wooden stand, and in a corner he saw a desk with an older computer monitor. He produced a glowing crystal and casually leafed through the stack of bills that had grown so tall it had slid to the side. He noticed that a number had "second notice" and "final" in noxious red ink. Waving away the crystal, he moved back to the stairs and continued up to the second floor.

Having already visited Toby's room earlier, he bypassed the door and walked to the master suite at the end of the hall. As he walked through the door, he gestured at the overhead light to turn it on, and the room was bathed in a soft light. It appeared the room had not changed a great deal since the night he came to take Toby, with only a few changes to reflect the occupancy of the young woman now seated in his throne room. The furniture was the same, but the bedding and curtains had been changed. He opened the walk in closet and found that it had been emptied of the previous owner's belongings and now contained only Sarah's clothing.

As he was about to leave, a small wooden box on the bedside table caught his eye. He stepped closer to examine it, and found that it was very simple and not of the highest quality, but still he reached out a hand to open it. Inside was nestled a small pile of photos, and he lifted them out to examine them. After a moment of looking through photos of the family in happier days, he began to replace them, but stopped when he saw what lay in the very bottom of the box.

Carefully, Jareth lifted out the single snowy white pinion feather.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Gerea sat side by side, the plate having been slid back out of the way, and had their heads bent together over the crystal as they watched the tiny figure of Toby trying to make his way through the labyrinth. Around them, chickens squawked while goblins shrieked, guffawed, and went about their usual mischief, but they were intent on their observations. Sarah held the crystal in one hand while gripping the stem of the wine glass in the other so tightly it was in danger of breaking. On the wall nearby, the clock showed that nearly two and a half hours had already elapsed.<p>

Jareth gave the crystal in his hand a swirl, and the image of the two women disappeared. Focusing his intent, the image resolved into a fresh scene that showed him the location of young Toby. Without a word, he vanished from Sarah's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Toby sat still in the dark, his forehead resting on his knees, fighting tears. For the first time in all his memory, he felt completely alone. It was as if he had landed in a sensory deprivation chamber – the complete silence and darkness were beyond anything he'd experienced before. He'd tried to feel his way around the edges of the oubliette for the exit that had featured in Sarah's stories, but he couldn't find it, and after making what felt like several laps around the room in vain, he'd finally collapsed to a sitting position against the wall. He hadn't even heard the sounds of his own footsteps, and yet the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat were nearly deafening.<p>

So slowly that he thought at first he'd imagined it, the darkness began to lighten. In the space of a few minutes, the light brightened to a point of near blinding brightness, and then faded to a more tolerable level. He blinked, and then looked up at the menacing figure in black standing in the room in front of him.

"I have a proposition for you," said Jareth. "I'll offer you a new dream. One you've never considered before."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah slipped through the metal double doors as quietly as she could and scooted toward an empty seat, trying to disturb as few people as she could. There was a group of a dozen or so children sitting on the floor in front of the three rows of folding chairs in the small gym, dressed in gowns and tipped and tilted mortarboards. On the small stage stood another group of younger kids that looked about three or four years old. A scratchy sounding cassette played an upbeat song, and the teacher crouched on the floor in front was trying to persuade the kids to sing and clap along. A minute or so after she found her seat, the song ended and the giggling parents around her began to cheer and applaud.

The director of the preschool, Monica, stood back up with the microphone and addressed the audience, praising the kids who had worked so hard that year and were now graduating pre-kindergarten. One by one she called the children up to give them a rolled up piece of paper tied with a bright green ribbon. Sarah clapped and stood up to wave at Toby when it was his turn. After taking his scroll, he turned back to his friends and caught sight of his beloved older sister, and his solemn little face broke into a huge grin as he waved madly back.

After the last name was called, the ceremony was over, and the kids scattered through the chattering crowd like a flock of lambs returning to their parents. Toby ran up to Sarah and threw his arms around her hips, hiding his face under his arm. She knelt down beside him so that she could wrap her arms around him and squeeze him tightly. She stayed in that position for a long time – as long as he held still. After a while, he began to squirm, and then announced that he had to use the potty. She laughed and stood, taking his hand and walking him to the bathroom.

She stood waiting in the hallway, listening to the din of voices from the gym, when the director stepped out into the hallway.

"Toby has done so well this year, even though things started out so rough. We are certainly going to miss him when he goes to kindergarten next year." Monica smiled at Sarah. She'd been a source of calmness through the last months, always steady, always willing to take a moment to discuss Toby's progress and needs. Sarah knew she'd miss the kindness. "And how are things going with you?" she asked.

Sarah wanted so much to be strong, but she felt tears start. The director wrapped her arms around her and patted her back while she waited for Sarah to get her emotions under control. "It's getting tough," she said. "I haven't been able to find a job, and after I used the insurance to pay off the house, there's not a lot left over. This is going to have to be my last semester at school, but I don't think I even have enough credit hours to qualify for an associate degree. I can't even get a normal part time job because of the hours - I have to think about Toby. The social security money doesn't go far. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Toby had come out of the bathroom and was standing beside Sarah, leaning into her hip. Monica paused for a moment and then asked her to wait in her office while she said goodbye to a few of the parents. Sarah sat down and Toby, big boy of five that he was, crawled up into her lap, looked into her eyes, and calmly said, "It's okay, Sarah. I'll take care of you." The director returned to find her in tears again.

* * *

><p>A roar went up from the stands, with parents whooping and hollering as the batter smacked the ball in a line drive down straight between first and second base. Sarah was on her feet yelling, "Go, Toby, go! Take third base!" as her brother pounded towards second with no signs of slowing. The outfielder scooped up the ball and threw it towards the baseman, but the ball went wild and Toby's foot stomped the base on his way past. The pitcher grabbed the ball and pivoted to throw towards third and it was going to be tight. The third baseman stepped into Toby's path to catch the ball and the two kids slammed into each other, hitting the ground and tumbling. Sarah held her breath, waiting to see if there were any injuries, but both boys got up and dusted off. Toby was declared safe and stood at the base, leading a step or two. The next at bat was a single, but it was enough for Toby to run home for his first score of the long Little League season. The nine-year-old was elated. It wasn't until later that he began to complain about his arm hurting, and since he was such a tough thing, Sarah knew that it had to be a big deal.<p>

At the urgent care center, the woman took the insurance information and then ran Sarah's credit card for the copay as she signed the agreement to be responsible for all non-covered charges. Several x-rays later, Toby was diagnosed with a greenstick fracture of the ulna resulting from trying to break his fall and set up with a brace and sling. It wasn't until Sarah received the first bill in the mail that she found out the urgent care center was not a provider on her insurance list.

* * *

><p>Sarah's class of three year olds was conked out for their daily naptime when Monica stuck her head in the door. "There's a call for you on line 2, from Toby's school. I'll keep an eye on these guys while you grab it." Sarah said a quick thank you and slipped out to the lobby to answer.<p>

When she came back to the classroom, Monica gave her a questioning look. "He got in another fight," Sarah said, sitting down on one of the kid sized chairs and burying her face in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do. They said they'd keep him in the principal's office until I can pick him up, but he's been suspended the rest of the week."

The director shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I can let you have the time off, but it's going to have to be unpaid." She gave Sarah a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sarah shook her head. "I told them that I would come to get him when I got off work about 3:30, and they said that would be okay."

* * *

><p>Toby stared at her with a mulish, angry look on his face. "You're not my mother," he muttered.<p>

Sarah glared at him from across the restaurant booth. "No, I'm not, but I'm what you've got. You'll just have to deal with it." The table in front of them was spread with papers covered with math problems. "I don't know what the problem is, Toby. You're good at reading and English. You're good with science stuff. What's going on?"

"It just doesn't make sense. The numbers don't add up, and I can't ever get them right. It's stupid and useless and I don't see why I have to bother."

"Sarah, table 12 is ready for their check. You'd better get over there," one of her fellow waitresses warned her.

She slid to the side of the booth and stood up. "Just try these next two problems, and I'll check them for you when I get back," she cajoled.

"I don't see why I have to sit here on a Friday night doing math while you work," he argued.

"Just do the problems," she replied, sharper than she intended. When she walked back by five minutes later to run the customer's credit card, she saw the tell-tale blue glow reflecting on his face from the handheld gaming system he was trying to hid under the edge of the table.

* * *

><p>Sarah was curled up in a ball under the covers of her bed, crying silently and feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had never intended to take on parenthood at nineteen. The freak accident that had killed her father and stepmother was sudden, and she'd found out that her normally overly prepared father had made no provisions at all for the care of his children. When her own mother had said she'd give Sarah a place to live, but not Toby, and no other relatives on her stepmother's side had stepped forward, she knew she couldn't abandon him. She was trying to do the best that she could, but single-handedly raising a teenage boy was becoming overwhelming.<p>

After the tears had subsided and she'd used the hem of the sheet to dry her eyes, she raised up on her elbow to reach for the lamp by the bedside. She hesitated, and dropped a hand to the wooden box there. Flipping it open, she pulled out the top photo. Her father and stepmother grinned back at her, Toby in her father's arms between them, and herself standing beside her dad. It was the last picture of family, taken a week before the accident. After a moment, she laid the photo back inside the box, her fingers lightly brushing the feather tucked at the bottom. She turned off the light and settled back down to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the dim oubliette, Toby stood staring into the crystal the Goblin King held before him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Yesterday, the weather was gorgeous and I had a chance to spend the entire day playing outdoors with my little goblin. It was time well spent, and gave me an opportunity to clarify in my own mind some of the plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"It was never meant to be your sister who wished you away, Toby." The light of the softly glowing crystal left odd shadows on the face of the Goblin King. Toby stared at him, trying to decipher his meaning. "It was to have been your mother."<p>

Even through all the fantastic things that had happened so far that night, it had not clicked in his head that if the Goblin King was real, then the rest of his sister's stories must have been truthful as well. Jareth snapped his fingers and two plain wooden chairs appeared. He tossed the glowing orb into the air and it hung in the empty space as he seated himself in one. "Please, sit."

Slowly Toby unfolded from the floor, grabbing the back of the chair for balance. "I... I don't understand," he said as he dropped heavily into the seat. "What are you talking about?"

Another crystal appeared in Jareth's hand and he began rolling it smoothly and hypnotically, watching as it formed a focal point for boy. "Your sister was too young, and not your parent. She should not have been able to wish you away. Your mother should have been the one to call upon the goblins."

Without taking his eyes off the crystal, Toby asked, "You really took me away? Sarah didn't make it up?"

A low laugh escaped from Jareth. "Your sister may be many things, but she isn't a liar. I intended to keep you as my own, and raise you myself. Your mother would never have made it through the Labyrinth to retrieve you." The crystal continued its meandering. "It was your sister who made the wish, and because of her I lost you."

Toby shook his head and glanced up to the Goblin King's face. He froze as he took in the changes in the creature sitting before him. The bristling white shock of hair had changed to a glam golden color and style that would have been at home on any 80s rocker. The deep black and charcoal markings had faded to a blue that emphasized the blue of his eyes. The armor had vanished, leaving a ruffled white shirt in its place. And he was suddenly infinitely familiar.

"I know you. I remember... I'm not sure. But ... I've seen you before." Jareth smiled, a genuine one this time. "I remember... dancing?"

"Your sister had a youthful confidence in herself that would not let her fail to retrieve you. Had it been your mother, the self doubt you humans learn would have kept her from being successful. In the end, I couldn't dissuade her, and the rules of the game must be followed. And now, here you are, with the same strength of belief that allowed you to wish her away. Do you think you have the confidence to win her back, or have you already begun to doubt?"

For a moment, Toby was ashamed. He'd been curled up in the dark and ready to give up when Jareth arrived, and somehow he felt sure the Goblin King knew that fact.

"I'll offer you a choice," said Jareth, leaning forward. "I'll even stop the clock to allow you time to consider."

* * *

><p>The blaring alarm went off, startling Sarah awake. She reached out and slapped the snooze button, then peeked an eye open to see what time it was. With a muffled curse, she flung back the covers and swung out of bed, pausing to roughly straighten the comforter before heading for the bathroom. After a quick shower and fixing her hair and makeup, she stepped into a closet to select a simple black pencil skirt, cowl neck sweater, and heels. Carrying the shoes into the kitchen, she set them beside the counter and popped an English muffin into the toaster before picking up the charging Blackberry to scan overnight emails and her calendar for the day. She inserted a fresh k-cup into the coffee maker to brew a travel mug of coffee, then placed the buttered muffin on top of the lid. She slipped on her shoes, threw the computer bag over one shoulder and picked up the coffee with the other hand, and walked out the door of her third floor condo.<p>

During the short two block walk to work, she reviewed the overnight reports on emerging risks for the enterprise on her smartphone. As she made her way to her cube on the fifteenth floor, she spoke to coworkers, making plans for lunch and discussing the Friday night outing her team was considering. She dropped into her chair, pulled up her laptop, and logged on for a day of meetings, documentation, and coordination of multiple streams of work efforts.

At the end of the day, she walked to her gym for a workout and yoga class, then visited a favorite little café for a light dinner. Her evening was spent catching up on her DVR recordings and surfing the net with her iPad, exchanging emails and a few instant messages with friends. After a glass of red wine or three, she finally felt tired enough to head for bed. As she reached for the lamp to turn off the light, she paused, and flipped open the wood box on the bedside table. She pulled out the picture of herself between her late father and stepmother, then put it back inside, her fingers brushing the white feather she could never remember picking up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sarah, honey, where is your head? Because you sure aren't sitting here with me!" Startled, Sarah turned her attention back to the woman seated beside her, picking up her glass to take a sip of wine before answering.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," she said. "It's been a tough week, you know? Every time I turn around, there's another thing piled up in my inbox. If I never have to look at another spreadsheet or fill out another incident report, I'll be happy."

Tanya smirked. "I know you've been busy, but you're not usually this distracted. Seriously – your ex-almost-fiance walked in the door ten minutes ago with some blonde ditz and you didn't even blink."

"Crap, he's here? Where are they?"

"They got seated at a table over in the main dining room. I guess they're not here for the Happy Hour menu." Tanya watched her for a moment, analyzing her reaction, and then offered, "You want to leave? We can head down the street and try out that new little Irish pub I heard Daniel talking about the other day."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm not going to run off with my tail between my legs. Besides, he's the one who has had an issue with the breakup." The snort from her friend said that she didn't believe Sarah. "Seriously. I chalked it up as a learning experience and moved on. He's the one who keeps strategically turning up in the places he knows I like to hang out, usually with some flavor-of-the-day." She was irritated with the childish behavior of her ex.

"So, what kind of lesson did you learn from Mr. All Wrong?"

Sarah was quiet for a moment as she thought about the question and tried to decide the best way to answer.

"When I met him, I was really young, and he totally threw me for a loop. He was this successful older guy who had his own law practice, and I couldn't believe he was actually interested in me. It was flattering, the way he made it seem like the things I had to say were important. He spoiled me rotten – vacations to Europe, a week in the Caribbean, clothes, jewelry. I only had to wish for it, and he'd make it happen."

"Yeah, I can see why that would totally suck…"

"Shut up." Sarah paused for another sip of her nearly empty wine glass, and Tanya waved over the bartender to get a refill. She ordered a margarita for Sarah over her protests, and she waited until the drinks had been dropped off before continuing. "Anyway, yeah, it was great for a while. I loved it, and I thought I loved him. But then things changed."

"Wait, you're not going to tell me he hit you or something, are you? Because I will walk over there and kick his ass, I don't care if we're in a public place!"

"No, nothing like that," Sarah protested. "To be honest, it might have actually made things easier if there was any one deal breaker I could point to as a reason to walk away." She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I just… one day, I woke up and looked at him, and realized I loved the idea of him, but I didn't love the man. Here was a man who worshipped the ground I walked on, who would move the stars for me if he could, but he was not the person I needed to be with. I wanted someone who would be my partner, who would support me as I dealt with challenges, not wave them away for me to make my life easy. I wanted someone who wanted me to grow and change and become the person I'm supposed to be, not someone who wanted to keep me unchanging under a glass dome like a little doll.

"I think he knew it, too, on some level. I guess I was starting to withdraw, and he got a little desperate. He told me that he wanted to marry me, wanted the family, kids, a dog and a house, the whole nine yards. And I realized those were the things he thought I should want, and that offering them would keep me from leaving. And that's no reason to make such a huge decision as getting married and having a baby. So I told him that it was over, and that I needed to leave."

Tanya reached over and squeezed her hand. "That sounds like it was a really hard choice to make." Her sympathy got Sarah a little teary, but she fought it back.

"Yeah, it was. But I know it was the right thing to do. We'd have both ended up miserable. I really don't think that he ever knew the real me, at all. I think he loved the idea of me, too, but didn't know me." She gave a slightly watery laugh. "Hell, I didn't even know me at that point!"

Decisively, Tanya stood up and grabbed her purse and jacket from the back of the barstool, slapping some cash on the bar. "Come on. You and I are going to go out, have a great time, and forget about all of this for a while. It's a Friday night, and I know you don't have plans for Saturday!"

Sarah gathered her own things, slipped an arm through Tanya's, and walked out the door without a backward glance as the two women began the trek to the Irish bar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Life got away from me last night and I had no time to write. Thank you to everyone who has hung on so far. I didn't get to take this chapter as far as I'd hoped this evening, but more will be explained in the next._

* * *

><p>Toby dropped down to a seated position beside his sister and reached out to give her shoulder a gentle shake. "Sarah, wake up." She stirred a bit, frowning in her sleep. "Wake up, I need to talk to you."<p>

Sarah became aware of discomfort. She shifted on the hard stone floor, looking to relieve the pressure on her aching shoulder and hip, before suddenly recalling where she last remembered being. She sat up abruptly, blinking her eyes and seeing a circle of goblins around her, with her brother cross-legged at her side. She was disoriented and closed her eyes again, hoping to make the looping dizziness hold still. She cracked her eyes opened to find that everything had stopped dancing for the most part.

"What's going on?" she asked, feeling like she'd been asleep for much longer than she would have liked. She caught movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head to see the Goblin King step forward.

"Hello again, Sarah," came the silky voice. She looked up at his face and was shocked by what she saw. He now looked like the Jareth she recalled from her time running the Labyrinth.

"What's going on? Toby, did you finish already?" She turned and looked at the clock, seeing that the hands stood at 4 hours.

Before Toby could speak, Jareth held out a gloved hand to help her to her feet. "You have a choice to make, Sarah. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Physically? I feel like I've been hit by a bus, honestly." Jareth produced a crystal and threw it a few feet from the throne, and an armchair appeared. He gestured for her to be seated, and moved to sit himself as well.

As Sarah sat down, she was struck by the familiarity of the chair. The fabric, the shape, even the feel seemed like something she should recognize. When she closed her eyes, she had an image of this chair in a small, cozy room that she knew was in a comfortable house in the suburbs. But the recognition seemed alien, because she could also see a far different room, full of sleek neutrals and angles, with a few vivid pops of color scattered around. The chair would never fit into that space, but both felt like home in an odd way.

"What choice are you talking about?" she asked, and glanced back at the clock. She stared as she realized that the minute hand had not moved.

"Time does not count at the moment. You will be able to take as much as you need to be sure of your decision." She turned back to face him, the confusion showing on her face. "Toby, perhaps you'd like to start?"

Toby walked over to join them, leaning one hip against the throne as he faced her. She looked at her little brother, standing there with a confidence that wasn't his usual companion. "I've known for years that something was… different. I saw things that other people never saw. You know the 'invisible friends' I always blamed for the mischief around the house? It used to make Mom so mad, remember? She thought I was just trying to keep from getting in trouble." Sarah nodded. "They weren't invisible to me. They were these guys." From around them, she heard a chorus of giggles and shifting. "For years, they kept me company, kept me entertained. They were my best friends. And then when Mom and Dad started taking me to that counselor, I had to say that I wouldn't play with them anymore. It's so hard when no one will believe you."

"I know, Toby. I've been there, too. You were so young, though – I didn't think you'd remember anything!"

"I don't really think I do, but the goblins came to visit me. They liked me." He paused. "I don't fit in back home, Sarah. I never have."

She felt fear like ice spreading through her. "What are you talking about, Toby? You have plenty of friends, and girlfriends. You play sports, you do pretty good in school. Of course you fit in!"

"No, I don't! You're not there, Sarah. You have to work two jobs, so it's easy to make you think those things. I'm not on the phone with friends when you get home. I don't have but the one girlfriend, and by the way, I think you took care of that relationship this evening. You didn't notice that I haven't played soccer since year before last, and I'm barely passing my classes because I'm bored out of my mind. It sucks!"

Sarah was shocked. She had no idea that Toby had been so unhappy. She was drowning in guilt, and trying desperately to think of a way to make it up to him. "Toby, I…"

"I want to stay here, Sarah."

"No, you can't! I can't … you don't mean it…"

"I do. Jareth says I can stay here. He…"

"You have NO RIGHT to do that!" Sarah leaped to her feet in rage, unable to believe the manipulative tactics of the Goblin King. "He is not YOUR responsibility! You are not the one who has worked so hard to keep us together and going. What kind of promises are you making?" Anger was easier than guilt.

"Sit down and listen," the lounging king ordered.

"I will not! Do you have any idea what the last few years have been like?" She was working herself up even more as she paced.

"Did I not tell you that you have a choice to make? Sit down and listen to what is being offered, before you give yourself a headache."

She spun around to stare at him, stunned at the dismissive tone in his voice. "Are you for real? You talk to a young, impressionable kid, offer him God knows what to stay, and then act like I'm out of line when I have objections?"

Toby broke in. "Sarah, just listen. Please. I will go back with you, if that's your final choice, but please at least listen to what he has to say."

She froze and looked at her brother. Ever since he'd become a cocky teenager, he'd never said please. He'd demanded, cajoled, whined, and then gone and done what he'd wanted when he wanted anyway, but he'd never said please.

She sat back down in the armchair and looked again at Jareth. "Alright, what is my choice?"

He studied her face for a moment, and then sat upright and leaned forward. Without speaking, he drew a crystal from the air with a flourish and tossed it to her. Instinctively she caught it. "Look into the crystal, Sarah. You'll see three possibilities."

She refused to glance at the crystal in her hands, and instead stared at the Goblin King. "I recall being imprisoned in one of these. Why would I trust you?"

Jareth laughed. "Because I have no need to trap you, my dear. You are already here within my castle, and within my power, having been given over to me by your brother. You will only ever leave on my terms."

"That's not exactly reassuring."

"It's not meant to be. But here it is, laid out plain and simple. You hold in your hands reminders of two versions of your life, leading up to this moment. In one, you struggle to raise your brother by yourself. In the second, you have grown up as an only child and made a successful life for yourself. Both are complete and full lives – and both are within your head and your heart and accessible for your contemplation." She still refused to risk a glance at the cold globe in her hand. "It is time for you to consider your options. You may return to the first life, and take Toby with you, to risk his growing resentment and anger at not fitting in, while you continue to struggle and be absent. Or you may return to the second life, leaving Toby here, and remember this all as a dream that occurred."

"And the third?"

"You can choose to forge a life here, in the Goblin City within the Labyrinth."

She felt dazed. "Why are you giving me choices? I know you could just keep Toby here if you wanted, and I couldn't do anything about it. You could keep us both here. So why play with my emotions like this?"

He shrugged. "No one is playing with your emotions, Sarah. I simply offer you options you've never had before."

"And what do you gain from this? Because I know it's not the kindness of your heart."

With that, he chuckled. "You wound me. I will gain a protégé in your brother, someone to assist me. And I'd prefer not to have him moping about missing his sister."

"I would come back eventually, Sarah," Toby said. "I would wind up wishing myself back here, now that I know that it's all real."

"Wait, wait! You can't know that! You've only been here a little while!" Sarah felt an edge of panic.

"You've been asleep for hours, Sarah. We've had a lot of time to talk about this, and I don't take it lightly.

She turned to look again at Jareth, feeling the tears beginning to gather in her eyes and refusing to let them run. "I can't just choose like this. I need some time to think."

"And you shall have it." He waved a hand and Gerea stepped forward again. "Show our guests to quarters where they can rest while Sarah makes her decision."

Toby reached out to pull Sarah to her feet, and she held tight to the crystal in her hand as she turned to follow Gerea back through the doorway into the same hallway they'd traveled before.


End file.
